disneyskickinitfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Kickinfan321/Givin it a go
Kim walks into falafel phils seeing jack talking to milton. jack:you know I really like kim and more than just friends and I want to ask her to the new years eve party but i dont know how to ask her i mean its a date and what if she turns me down. Milton:first of all its pretty obvious that you love kim and you shouyldnt be afraid of asking your true love something because when you speak from the heart you get the awnser you want. Jakc:thx milton hey im gonna head over to the dojo cause hopefully kim will be there. Kim thinks to herself: oh yea jack loves me hes gonna ask me out then her eyes widen wait he cant know that i was easedropping i better run to the dojo. Jack:Milton you coming? Milton:Nah im meeting Julie here in 1 minute and 4 seconds Jack:um...okay... see ya then Milton see ya Jack runs over to the dojo and he see's kim talking to the new student who just joined the dojo....Chase hope you like it this is my first post and sorry i didnt have time to write the rest but i will get it done and have it up tomorrow. plz reply + sorry for the english + thx for reading so far and do comment below on what you think so dar + i will try and have the next part up as soon as i can so probs tomoz cause i breaking up from school early. OKAY here goes the next part.... kim see's Jack and says hi Jack:Hey...who's this... Kim:oh this is chase he's is joining our dojo and guess what Chase is my friend from my old neighbourhood we use to do everything together. Jerry: And this dude's got swag yo...I think Jack:cool....Hey kim do you have a minute Kim:yea sure they go and talk outside Kim: (Blurtes out) Man is'nt this great I can finally hang out with Chase again Listening to kim Jack thought not to ask kim out because he knew that kim wanted to spend time with Chase and not him. Kim:Sorry what did you want to say. Jack:Just gonna ask....um...you know what i completely forgot sorry Kim:um..okay..tell me when it comes back to you Jack:I sure will kimmy Kim walks of and jack smackes himself on his head and whispers to himself Kimmy what was I thinking then goes back to the dojo where he see's Chase walking up to kim Chase:Hey kim you wanna show me around I would love to know this place Kim:Sure ( she says with a smile) but let me go to falafel phils quickly and ask Milton if he we had any science home work quickly cause i was ill when we had our science lesson so i better do it now before i forget Chase:kk just hurry and then we will go as soon as kim leaves Chase starts to talk Chase: Man she's a keeper Eddie: I thought you were just friends with kim Chase: yea thats what she thinks im just letting her come to me i mean she already agreed to show me seaford and were going alone she will fall for me just like that ( Chase clickes her fingers) Jerry: dont get girls like that they will surely find someone else you better do it quickly you know like as soon as she comes in say to her hey doll shall we walk together. Eddie: Jerry your tips never work... Jack: shh.. let him do his magic Kim comes in Chase:Hey doll wanna walk but before we leavce how about a kiss. Kim: excuse me...what did you just call me Chase:Do i have to repeat it blodie Kim:Thats it... Kim flips Chase over Chase: awww man that hurt Jerry: yea dude you just got her to hold your hand Chase: last time i take tips from u Kim: thats the last time you will ever see any of us Kim: I dont know what happened to you and now i dont care Chase: Come on one more chance Kim: Wel since you put it that way i will give you a chance to get out of the dojo or i can always use force using karate Chase:i'm good and im going (Chase runs out) Kim:: uh ba bye chase Kim: Man i really thought he would just be a friend but seriously he is just messed up in the head and its typical of him going a after girls. Eddie, Jerry, Jack: your right there ( stuuf like that almost at the same time together) Jack smiles thinking its an opurtunity to ask kim out Jack: Hey kim um... would you like to....um...go with me to the new...years eve party... Kim: Sure ( smiles) its a date pick me up at seven Kim leaves Jack: yes!! (Eddie and jerry congratulate him) Milton walks in Milton: hey did i miss anything Jack: no not really Eddie: nope Jerry: dont think so Milton looks puzzled Jack and eddie and jerry head out saying: see ya milton at the same time and head out in a single file with their heads down. The end Hope you like it plez comeent below and i might be doing some more oer the days hope you enjoyed my creativity And thx for reading! :-D Category:Blog posts